Question: Multiply. ${2}\times{4}=$
Explanation: Let's visualize to help us solve. The array shows ${2}$ rows with ${4}$ squares in each row. $1$ $2$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ ${2} \times {4} = \underbrace{{4} + {4}}_{{2}{\text{ fours}}} = 8}$ ${2}\times{4}=8}$